


Hungary

by Lil



Category: Original Work
Genre: History, Mistakes, country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungary

What to some is a small country in Eastern Europe  
To me is my history  
What to some is an old school building  
To me is the place where music took its place in my heart  
What to some is an old car that is about to collapse  
To me is a treasure trove of memories, spilt tea after piano, cookies before Christmas Eve  
What to some is an old broken bus  
To me is the only mode of transport  
What to some is a small filthy creek  
To me is a pirates hiding place upstream on the continent  
What to some is an old house in need of repair  
To me is the secret getaway near the Danube  
What to some is meaningless words  
To me is what I believe in  
What to some is a meaningless battle doomed for failure  
To me is a fight for freedom, a fight against oppression  
What to some is meaningless stories  
To me is life lessons learned from others mistakes  
What to some are meaningless fairy tales  
To me are my childhood

Our history makes us who we are, and we make history what it is.  
Don't just wait for life to happen, make it happen.


End file.
